The Spark
by PenTwoPaper
Summary: Alternative Breaking Dawn scene.


_I was listening to this song by Better Than Ezra called Closer whilst talking to a friend who was halfway through New Moon and asking me when Bella gets turned into a Vampire. This made me think about what would have happened if she didn't, what if she had died whilst giving birth to Renesmee? So here is a shirt one shot about that. I don't own the song or the characters or the bits of story at the beginning. Listen to the song, it's lovely, here is a link:_

_ watch?v=lhkNMQF7_fI_

And the morning light was breaking  
Slowly moving across the bed  
He gets up without her waking  
To the voices in his head

Through the shadows in the hallway  
To the room they painted blue  
And on the inside he is frightened  
At a loss for what to do

Until he opens up his eyes  
And the angels all look down

Even closer than this life  
Closer than your faith  
Closer than the things that you hold dearly  
And in vain  
Closer than this life  
Falling through again  
Giving more than anything  
That you could hope to win

And he knows his life is changing  
It's never easy letting go  
For the first time you are mortal  
As the child before you grows  
And he wonders at the sight  
Of the joy that he has found

Even closer than this life  
Closer than your faith  
Closer than the things that you hold dearly  
And in vain  
Closer than this life  
Falling through again  
Giving more than anything  
That you could hope to win

And what would you intend to find?  
Solitude? Your peace of mind?  
Holding out for something less  
Than touching the hand of God?

Even closer than this life  
Closer than this faith  
Closer than the things that you hold dearly  
And in vain  
Closer than this life  
Falling through again  
Giving more than anything  
That you could hope to win

Closer than this life  
Closer finally  
Living for the only thing  
You ever made complete  
Oh, for the one thing  
That you both did perfectly.

Jake POV- 'And I had to give it to Blondie-she didn't put up an ounce of fight. She _wanted_ us to win. She let me trash her like that, to save Bella. Well, to save the thing…

…I could hear her heart, thumping unevenly. _Keep it going_, I thought fiercely at her, blowing another gust of air into her body. _You promised. Keep your heart beating_…

…I didn't look at him or it. I watched only Bella as her eyes rolled back into her head. With a last dull ga-lump, her heart faltered and went silent…

…All the king's horses and all the king's men;

But there was nothing there, just me, just him. Working over a corpse. Because that's all that was left of the girl we both loved. This broken, bled-out, mangled corpse. We couldn't put Bella together again. I knew it was too late, I knew she was dead. I knew it for sure because the pull was gone.'

Edward POV- I knew really, that there was no hope, but Jake was smarter than me I told him to go, but I carried on. I bit her wherever I could but still her heart stayed still. Carlisle arrived he grabbed my shoulders and told me he was really sorry but there was no point in me doing that anymore. I was in hysterics Esme was trying to calm me down, but all I really needed was Bella. I turned around and really took in what I was seeing, the limp body lying there – as white as me. That was when it hit me, I broke down crying. A few minutes later I heard Emmett enter the room everyone's thoughts were surrounding me, they were so sad and worried. I stared up and gave Emmett a meaningful look. Realization hit him, he started shaking his head, I felt the pain running through his veins, but I didn't care anymore, there was nothing left for me here.

I started whispering to him, "Just kill me, just kill me," over and over again.

And then I felt his anger, "EDWARD PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE THEN, ALL OF YOU," I roared at Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, I could hear my mother sobbing but for once I didn't care anymore.

I curled up in a ball next to the hospital like bed clutching Bella's hand, there were tears flowing from my eyes and I was shaking. In the end I just closed my eyes and tried to block everything out…

…I don't know how many hours had passed but when I opened my eyes again there was light streaming through the glass I blinked as the tears started coming again, but they were slower this time. I turned over someone had taken Bella, the bed and all the equipment, and cleaned up all the blood. And then I saw the little basket someone had placed next to me. I stared at it someone was in there, I could hear there thoughts: Bella's face, the pain was unbearable. I had completely forgotten about the thing that had started it all, started the end of my life. It was so tiny, so fragile she gave me a little smile.

"Renesmee" I breathed, I felt instantly protective of her, and she was all that was left of Bella now I couldn't hurt her, even after what she had done.

I picked Renesmee up and went to join the rest of my family…


End file.
